Danger Service Agency
by Hiyonokat33
Summary: Chapter 3: No one ever said a summer job would be easy. Will Madoka ever get her wig back? Read and review.
1. DSA

Title: Danger Service Agency

Author: Hiyonokat33

Disclaimer: I don't Spiral, Mezzo, or DNAngel...yet...hehehe...

* * *

Chapter One: Black Feathers 

_In the middle of the night, at the Narumi residence, a robbery is taking place..._

_Thief: sneaks into Madoka's room Hehehe...This woman is so unsuspecting..._

_Madoka: snores _

_Thief: takes something off of the dresser and stuffs it into a bag Thanks for the present, Madoka! jumps out of the window HAHAHAHA!

* * *

_

_After filling out a few forms..._

Hiyono: Wow! I can't believe we're now part of the Danger Service Agency!

Kousuke: Yeah...

Kanone: I'm only working here for the summer, y'know.

Mikura: walks into the room You're working here for as long as I say you're working here! Got it, buddy?

Kanone: Whatever...

Hiyono: I'm here for the action! YEA!

Mikura:...Okay...Well, we just recieved a call from the Narumi residence and-

Hiyono: Ayumu called! Did he want to talk to me? If he's mad about the puppet in his shoe, I swear, it wasn't me!

Mikura: What?What are you talking about?His _sister-in-law_ called. Apparently, she was robbed. The thief didn't leave any evidence except for a single black feather. Wierd, huh?

Kanone: Yeah...

Hiyono: Oh...hehe...forget I said anything, then...hehe...

Mikura: Whatever...

Hiyono: So we're gonna catch a thief?

Mikura: Yup. Then, we're gonna beat him up and put him in a dress!

Hiyono: And then we're going to put him in a fashion show! TAKE THAT, THIEF!

Kanone: How dumb...

Kousuke: So when do we suit up?

Mikura: "Suit up?" What the hell are you talking about?

Kousuke: _Suit up_. Y'know, get in costume, disguise ourselves...

Mikura: There _are_ no costumes or disguises. I don't know what you're talking about!

Kousuke: I wanna wear cool spandex, just like you!

Mikura: You're gonna look-

Kousuke: JUST GIMME THE DAMN OUTFIT!

Mikura: If you insist... hands him the outfit

Kousuke: Cool! It's green! goes into the bathroom to change

Kanone: He's gonna look stupid, isn't he?

Mikura: Yup.

Kousuke: comes out of the bathroom So? How do I look?

Hiyono: ...

Kanone: Can I be frank?

Kousuke: All right, but I'm still Kousuke.

Kanone: Wha...?...Never mind. ...Kousuke...you look like an idiot in spandex.

Kousuke: You're just _jealous_ 'cause I look better than you!

Kanone: I doubt you'll ever look better than me...

Kousuke: Oh, yeah?

Kanone: Yeah.

Kousuke: OH, YEAH?

Kanone: Yup.

Mikura: sigh Let's get going...

Hiyono: Sure!

Kanone: Yeah, let's go.

Kousuke: We'll finish this later.

Kanone: Whatever...

* * *

_At the Narumi residence..._

Mikura: rings the doorbell

Ayumu: opens the door Yes?

Mikura: Yo! We're the DSA!

Hiyono: DSA! DSA! DSA!_ DSA! YEA!_

Mikura: ...Yeah, the DSA...

Ayumu: ...Yeah...We've been expecting you. Come in.

Mikura: Okay. C'mon guys.

Ayumu: MADOKA! THEY'RE HERE!

Madoka: sob C-COMING! sob

Mikura: So, this robbery took place last night...

Ayumu: Yeah, in Madoka's room.

Kanone: So...what did the thief steal?

Madoka: walks into the room H-he stole my h-hair! points to a bald head

Hiyono and Kousuke: OMIGOD!

* * *

Hiyonokat33: What did you think? Do you know who the thief is? Heehee! I don't know why I made Kousuke a bit dumb...sorry if anyone was offended! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. Dark

Title: Danger Service Agency

Author: Hiyonokat33

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Mezzo, or DNAngel...yet...

Hiyonokat33: Sorry for not updating a while! Well, here's chapter 2!

_At the Narumi Residence..._

Madoka: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! runs to her room

Ayumu: Madoka!

Hiyono: ...whoa...

Kousuke: _That_ was freaky!

Ayumu: grrrrrrrr...

Mikura: Uh, sorry 'bout that! Um, could we have the evidence?

Ayumu: ...sure... gives Mikura the black feather

Kanone: Hmmmm..that feather looks strangely familiar...

Ayumu and Mikura: REALLY!

Kanone: Yeah. Looks like the picture in an ad I saw a couple of weeks ago...

Hiyono: What'd it say?

Kanone: It said "Summer Jobs. Come see Dark at the creepy black clock tower in town."

Mikura: WHAT! _DARK!_ That guy...THAT GUY...!

Kousuke: You know him?

Mikura: Well...we dated a couple of years back, but then I caught him talking to his ex, Risa, and dumped him.

Kousuke: You're possessive.

Mikura: WHA! ...well, anyway, I started dating this guy, Eyes, and Dark...got mad..

Hiyono: ...

Kanone: ...

Kousuke: Rio's gonna get mad that Eyes is going out with a frump!

Mikura: WHAT!

Kanone: ...why don't we go to that "creepy black clock tower in town?"

Hiyono: Yeah!

_At the creepy black clock tower..._

Dark: Ha ha ha...Mikura will never find out it was _us _who stole the sacred wig!

Mysterious Person 1: Uh, Dark, sir, we just found out that she _found _out.

Dark: ...

Mysterious Person 2: grins evily It's just like you wanted, boss!

Dark: Yes...hehehehehe...

Mysterious Person 3: sigh I have a swim team to coach in a few minutes. Will you be alright with these two until I get back, Rio?

Mysterious Person 3 a.k.a Rio: giggles Yes, I will, Ryoko!

Hiyonokat33: Hehe...well, what'd you think? Kinda short, huh? Sorry! Anyway, please review!


	3. The Randomness of Summer Jobs

Title: Danger Service Agency

Author: Hiyonokat33

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Mezzo, or DNAngel, but I reeeaally wish I did!

Hiyonokat33: I finally got this chapter up! Yay! Here it is!

----------------

_At the creepy black tower…_

Mysterious Person 1: Dark, why is the wig sacred…? I mean, it's just a dirty, old wig…

Dark: Are you questioning how I work, Rutherford? How can a pianist like YOU _possibly_ know my motives? I thought pianists only knew how to read those little squiggly-thingies on paper!

Mysterious Person 1 a.k.a. Eyes: (face darkens) I can put you out of business, Dark Mousy…..

Mysterious Person 3 a.k.a. Ryoko: No, you can't! You can't put _anyone _out of business, Eyes!

Eyes: Don't you have a swim team to coach, Ryoko?

Ryoko: Yeah…but I wanna argue with you and prove you wrong!!

Rio: Um, excuse me, Boss? Those aren't "squiggly-thingies" Eyes reads. They're lines that are connected to circles that are sometimes upside-down.

Dark: Nuh-uh! They're squiggly-thingies!

Rio: No, they're lines that are connected to circles that ar-

Eyes: THEY'RE MUSIC NOTES!!!!!!

Dark: ….

Rio: ….

Ryoko: ….damn. I didn't know you had it in you, Eyes…

Eyes: (speechless) F-forget that…

Dark: Hehe…I'll forget that…if you _do_ something for me. (wink, wink)

Eyes: …

Ryoko: Hmph. Your boyfriend won't be happy about that, Eyes.

Dark: WHAT? _"BOYFRIEND?!"_ Dammit!

_On the street somewhere heading towards the clock tower…_

Kanone: (coughs)

Kousuke: (gasp) Someone was talking about you!

Kanone: …?

Mikura: I thought that _sneezing_ meant that someone was talking about you.

Kanone: Yeah.

Hiyono: Things are a-changin', people!

_Little did Kanone know that people WERE talking about him. Now, let's go back to the clock tower…_

Eyes: He's not-

Dark: WAIT! Weren't you going out with Mikura?

Rio: WHAT?

Eyes: …We were seeing each other.

Rio: Ooooh. But now you're _not_. And that means Eyes and I can go out!! Heeheeheeheehee!!

Eyes: …

Rio: Sorry. I was thinking out loud again.

Ryoko: Well, stop. It's annoying.

Dark: Don't you have a swim team to coach, Tamagotchi?

Ryoko: It's _Takamachi, _dumbass.

Dark: Last time I checked, bosses don't get called "dumbass."

Ryoko: Last time _I_ checked, people named "Dark" tend to be idiots.

Dark: Well-

Ryoko: I should be going now. See ya!

Rio: Bye!

(After she leaves) Everyone: …

Dark: So…

Eyes: Mm…

Dark: Your boyfriend should be getting here…

Eyes and Rio: What?!

---------------

Hiyonokat33: They _should _be getting here any minute. What's taking them? Stay tuned, and please review!


End file.
